etmlbristolfandomcom-20200215-history
Spanish
About Spanish The history of spanish language and the origin of the dialects begin with the linguistic evolution of Vulgar Latin. Spanish is the native language of more than 500 million people in the world. In addition to Spain, Spanish is the official language or Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Cuba, Dominican Republic, Ecuador, El Salvador, Equatorial Guinea, Guatemala, Honduras, Mexico, Nicaragua, Panama, Paraguay, Peru, Uruguay, and Venezuela. In addition it is widely spoken in several other nations, including Canada, Morocco, Philippines, and United States. The Spanish language originiated in the Southwest region of Europe known as the Ibierian Peninsula. Sometime before the end of the 6th century BC, the region's first inhabitants, the Iberians, began to mingle with the Celts, a nomadic people from central Europe. The two groups formed a people called the Celtiberians, speaking a form of Celtic. Under Roman rule, in 19 BC, the region became known as Hispania, and its inhabitants learned Latin from Roman traders, settlers, administrators, and soldiers. When the classical Latin of the educated Roman classes mixed with the pre-Roman languages of the Iberians, Celts, and Carthaginians, a language called Vulgar Latin appeared. It followed the basic models of Latin but borrowed and added words from the other languages. Even after the Visigoths, Germanic tribes of Eastern Europe, invaded Hispania in the AD 400s, Latin remained the official language of government and culture until about AD 719, when Arabic-speaking Islamic groups from Northern Africa called Moors completed their conquest of the region. Arabic and a related dialect called Mozarabic came to be widely spoken in Islamic Spain except in a few remote Christian kingdoms in the North such as Asturias, where Vulgar Latin survived. During the succeeding centuries, the Christian kingdoms gradually reconquered Moorish Spain, retaking the country linguistically as well as politically, militarily, and culturally. As the Christians moved South, their Vulgar Latin dialects became dominant. In particular, Castilian, a dialect that originated on the Northern Central plains, was carried into Southern and Eastern regions. Reference: http://www.spanishlanguageguide.com/spanish/facts/history/ How Spanish words made their way into English Spanish words made their way into English very easily. Some words were simply borrowed without changing anything like margarita or ''sombrero. ''American English has many more words associated in Spanish than British English. This is for many reasons. Spanish and English are somewhat similar, that would be the main reason why Spanish made its way into English. First of all, it has to do with the population of Mexicans in the United States. There are millions of Mexicans inhabiting the United States. As more Mexicans began learning the English Language, they began mixing the language and evolving it. As more Mexicans began entering the US, they introduced more words into the English Language. Some English words borrowed from Spanish http://spanish.about.com/cs/historyofspanish/a/spanishloanword_2.htm Matador Margarita Marijuana Mariachi Pinto Plaza Sombrero Salsa Rodeo Tamale Tequila Cockroach Chocolate Chili Cafeteria Caldera Canary Canasta Cannibal Canoe Canyon Cargo Castanet Chaparral Chaps Chihuahua Cinch Cocaine Comrade Desperado Dorado El Niño Embargo Enchilada Fajita Fiesta Frijol Garbanzo Guacamole References Category:Languages which have influenced English